With the aid of professional educators (Office of Medical Studies), a combined program in the Schools of Medicine and Dentistry is planned to offer new and expand existing educational opportunities in oncology to selected predoctoral (some premedical) and postdoctoral students of medicine and dentistry, undergraduate and graduate nursing students and public health nurses. These programs will be incorporated where feasible into on-going educational programs for predoctoral and postdoctoral students, and practicing physicians and dentists. Traditional clinical oncology teaching will be enhanced by a curriculum which emphasizes clinical-biologic aspects of cancer including carcinogenesis, new methods of diagnosis and treatment, methods of investigation and the socio-economic and psychological impact of the disease. The overall goal is not only to improve existing teaching methods but to attract the good student into oncology. Methods include the utilization of a Computerized Cancer Data Base, an existing Area Health Educational Centers program, and existing educationally structured tumor clinics. Clincal assistantships and associateships with clinical investigation, self-instructional techniques, video-tapes and film strips and other aids are some of the methods to be employed. Methods of evaluation will include current practices (i.e. numbers of participants, future activities, daily assessments of progress skills and productivity) and the use of clinicologic problems and other techniques designed by the Office of Medical Studies.